Carboxylic acids, particularly long chain dicarboxylic acids, are commercially important products utilized in the production of polymers, adhesives, perfumes, and antibiotics. Aliphatic dicarboxylic acids of the form HO(O)C(CH2)mC(O)OH, where m=7 to 16, are used as polymer intermediates, for example as comonomers in nylon or polyester products. While chemical routes for the synthesis of long chain linear dicarboxylic acids from petrochemical feedstocks are available, the synthesis is complicated and results in mixtures containing dicarboxylic acids of shorter chain lengths. As a result, extensive purification steps are necessary to obtain the dicarboxylic acids in the purity required for polymer uses. Production of dicarboxylic acids can also occur by fermentation with various microorganisms, e.g. yeast, using alkanes or fatty acids as the carbon source. The alkanes or fatty acids can be obtained from petroleum feedstocks.
The high cost and increased environmental footprint of fossil fuels and limited petroleum reserves in the world have increased the interest in renewable fuel sources. Renewable resources include ethanol from corn and sugar for use in automobiles, and plant oils for use as diesel fuel. Research in the diesel fuel area includes two main areas, bio-diesel and green diesel.
The demand for renewable bio-based polymers having similar or better performance characteristics than petrochemical-based polymers, together with increasing fossil raw material prices, make it highly desirable to develop a process for the production of linear, long chain dicarboxylic acids from renewable feedstock. Furthermore, an economical bio-based process for the production of linear, long chain dicarboxylic acids which minimizes waste and maximizes productive use of the renewable feedstock is desired.